<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes on the prize (One day one shot) by Mindscape_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418664">Eyes on the prize (One day one shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13'>Mindscape_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, She Li Buzzcut Cun Tou Sad Hurt Weird Help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way home, Buzzcut walks into She Li and his goons. Only to end up claimed by the white haired maniac.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buzzcut/She Li (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day<br/>She Li was perched up on a wall, playing with a penknife, bored out of his mind<br/>.<br/>His lackeys were below the wall, smoking but he ignored them.<br/>He always found them tedious in their ways to please him. Always doing things they thought might please him.</p><p>Fools.</p><p>The lot of them.<br/>They weren't smart but only stupid followers.<br/>As he sat there, bored, contemplating various things to entertain himself with, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>And watched.</p><p>Cun Tou was upset, he got beat up by upperclassmen on his way from school.<br/>They messed with his school bag and has thrown it in the river.</p><p>Now his books were wet and his ma will stress, and she was already so sick. He didn't want her to stress.</p><p>But it seems as if bad luck was always following him around.</p><p>"Why you crying shorty?" <br/>Buzzcut froze and stared at a group of boys with wide eyes. <br/>They looked like the rough type, grinning at him as if he was prey.<br/>Buzzcut's heart started racing in fear. His body already hurt, his face was already bruised and now this.</p><p>Couldn't he be left alone for a day?</p><p>"I- I don't want any trouble!" He said, stepping back and they laughed at him.<br/>Then one stepped forward and sneered at him. "Give me your wallet!" <br/>Cun Tou was shivering in fear, scared.<br/>Tears fell from his eyes.</p><p>He was absolutely petrified.</p><p>Which doesn't bode well for him since he was in a little gang too. <br/>He was suppose to be strong but no, he was just a scared boy.</p><p>His eyes widened then when another appeared behind his supposed robber, holding a knife to his throat.</p><p>"That's my meat." </p><p>Was said in the sudden silence.<br/>"Ba- Boss?" One of the boys cried out.<br/>Buzzcut could only stare in shock at She Li.<br/>"I would leave now if I were you. I'm not in a pleasant mood right now." She Li said, voice low and calm but held a deadly warning in them.<br/>Cun Tou nodded and almost ran but froze when She Li said,</p><p>"Not you. Them." </p><p>Everyone was shocked by this.<br/>"Boss?" The boy She Li held the knife on spoke fearfully, shivering where he stood.<br/>"Scram!" She Li shouted and pushed the boy away, and they all ran.<br/>He watched them run. Snickering to himself.</p><p>Then turned his eyes on a petrified looking Buzzcut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She Li smirked at the scared look of the boy before him. He found that the gamer looked cute so scared.</p><p>But for some reason, he hated that he was scared of him...</p><p>He walked closer towards the game boy who took each step back until there was no further to go.<br/>Buzzcut looked terrified!</p><p>She Li narrowed his eyes to slits and snaked closer until he was in the boy's personal space. Trapping him by placing both arms next to his head to trap him.</p><p>"Well... What have I caught wandering in my den?" <br/>He asked, lips in a lopsided grin.</p><p>It looked creepy to Cun Tou.</p><p>Like She Li was going to gut out his organs.<br/>He was too scared to speak...<br/>"It's about time we crossed paths... Been watching you from the shadows Little one." </p><p>That seemed to make Buzzcut's heart go into overdrive. He wanted to ask why She Li would set his eyes on him but he was too scared to ask!</p><p>She Li bent down and Cun Tou quickly turned his face away and She Li's lips stopped inches from his cheek.</p><p>"Don't hurt m- me please!" </p><p>Buzzcut pleaded, knowing it made him sound weak and he hated that because he didn't want to be weak! <br/>It made tears form in his eyes, threatening to fall.</p><p>She Li closed his eyes in defeat at the plea. A sort of grunt escaped from the back of his throat.</p><p>How could he hurt the kid when he already was beaten black and blue?</p><p>Now if this was Guanshan...</p><p>A bitter feeling set in his stomach at comparing the two.<br/>This boy was nothing like Mo Guanshan yet...<br/>He leaned forward to close the tiny space between them and asked...</p><p>Lips brushing against Cun Tou's cheek.</p><p>"Who hurt you?"</p><p>Cun Tou's eyes widened only to shut tightly.<br/>"Why ask? So you can laugh and call me weak?" He asked in a small voice, pressing himself against the wall.</p><p>-Why was he so close?-</p><p>She Li breathed through his nose slowly.<br/>"No." He grunted out, eyes opening to slits as he stared at the boy cowering beneath him. "I want to know so that whoever touched you will regret the day they were born." </p><p>Cun Tou's heart skipped a beat at those words.<br/>She Li wanted to stand up for him?</p><p>"What's the catch?" He whispered in a shaky voice, not daring to stare the other in his eyes.<br/>Fearing the outcome. </p><p>If he owed She Li anything...</p><p>"Don't She Li, I know things about you. I don't want to be involved with you." He said bravely in a soft whisper.</p><p>She Li smiled against his cheek.</p><p>What a brave little cub.</p><p>"Too bad Little one. You caught my eye and there's no escape. And the rest just have to suffer the consequences of that now don't they?" She Li whispered, finger trailing up Cun Tou's trembling form till his chin. </p><p>And turned the hiding face of the Buzzcut towards his. Their lips brushing and he smirked as he heard the intake of the boy's breath.</p><p>Tongue peaking out and giving a subtle lick to the supple bottom lip of the boy he had trapped and felt his body react to it.</p><p>Yes...<br/>Too bad indeed...</p><p>"Now Little one. Give me names."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>